Can't you see I love you
by CrazzzzyChick2
Summary: Phil was plunged into darkness at a young age. However he has finally met someone who loves him for who he is, but is it all what it seems or will something or someone rip these lovers apart?


I was plundged into darkness at a young age. I don't remember how but, I remember what colors look like. What my parents look like. Otherwise all I know is black unwavering darkness it's constantly here. It was weird for awhile. It still is weird but i've learned to cope and to accept it. I should probably tell you who I am and what I'm writing this for. My name is Phil Lester and i'm blind. I have been since I was 16 I'm writing this to tell everyone how i met my best friend Danial Howell also known as Dan.

When I was entering secondary school I had just moved after the optricians said I would be blind for the rest of my life. It was really hard on my family. My brother had become so over protective that everytime I started to walk he would pick me up bridal style and take me where I needed to go and at my old school my brother would follow me and if anyone said anything he thought would be offending to me he'd punch them and tell them to leave me alone. It got so bad that not even the teachers would talk to me. That's why we moved mom said that if my brother didn't learn to let me fend for myself then i'd never get use to livig this 'way' however I didn't mind being asked questions it was always Martyn ,my brother, I was always intrested with the kinds of questions people wanted to ask.

I'm off track tho. Anyway I entered into the new school wearing converse and skinny jeans and a plaid shirt atleast thats what my mom said she also said that the converse are black the jeans were gray and my shirt was blue purple and black. My favorite colors! As I was walking into the school I had my sunglasses on and my hand out trying to find the lockers on one side. My mom said i was in room 402 so I felt along the wall looking for the right number writen in brail. My brother actually helped teach me brail but thats a diffrent story.

The bell rang and I was still looking till my brother finally had enough and tapped me on my sholder using our secret code to tell me it was him. "Hey Phil, come on i'll help you out." Phils bottom lip quivered slightly "Am I ever gonna be able to do something right Martyn?" Phil took his brothers arm and let him lead him away. "Phil hey don't think like that you'll find someone that will incourage you." Phil smiled slightly but then sighed "What guy would ever like a blind guy like me?" Martyn sighed "You just gotta wait it out Philly." he said as he clicked his knuckle to his chin telling him to keep his chin up. Phil giggled and then he heard a knock on a door then an annoyed sigh escaping a womens lips.

"Hello?" she sighed but then gasped I think she looked up... I looked down and she said symptheically "You must be Phillip here come on sweetie I have a seat for you in the back." as we walked to the back of the room I heard snickers from the people around me. I didn't care tho i hadn't cared since the accident. "Um..Mrs?"

"Summers my name is Mrs. Summers and this young man is Danial Howell. Do try to be nice boys."

Phil sat down and she walked away. When he heard a soft kind sounding voice he looked to his right to show that he acknowledged him. "um Hi my name is Dan. Your name is Phil right?" Phil nodded and whispered "Ya it's nice to meet you Dan. I like your shoes." Dan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and stuttered "h-h-how did you..." Phil smirked the first time he did that his brother got so excited and fascinated that he fell off the bed. "I can feel colors. Your shoes are blue right?" Dan nodded but quickly remembered that Phil couldn't see and said "ya but what do you mean you can feel colors?"

Phil furrowed his eyebrows and took off his sunglasses and Dan was taken aback at how beutiful Phils eyes were. They were like crystal pools of blue sapphires with the sky melting and the stars twinkling brightly It was like dying and waking up at the same time it was magical. Phil feeling self consious went to put his glasses back on but Dan stopped him. "Please don't your eyes are so pretty you shouldn't cover such beauty." Phil blushed and then went back to explaining colors. "um your shoes I um knew the color because blue is my favorite it feels like your senses are set ablaze and your heart jumps each color feels diffrent. Blue feels like your falling and to me its calming. I love it."

Dan smiled slightly "Are there any colors you don't like?"

Phil nodded and said "Yes I despise yellow it hurts my eyes if that makes sense. It over whelms my senses and it's kinda depressing knowing I can't see the sun."

Dan watched Phil's face as he explained and right then and there he vowed to be Phil Lesters best friend and to always wear something blue to make him happy. "um Phil?"

"Yes?"

"hmm" Dan chewed on his bottem lip "Can I have your schedule I wanna see if we have any classes together and any we don't I can see if I can transfer into yours so I can help you out."

Phil smiled and Dan's heart melted. When the bell rang to signal second period Dan grabbed Phil's hand and pulled him along. On the way there Dan stopped by the counslers office with Phil in tow.

"Oh hello Danial I wasn't excpecting to see you this early in the day what happened?" said Mr. Sherlock. Dan smilled a genuin smile and was takin aback he hadn't seen Dan smile in all the years he had known him. "Well Sherlock my friend Phil here needs help in his classes and I want to help him."

"Oh Phil as in Phil Lester?"

Phil shakily walked foward hoping he doesn't walk straight into him when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he heard a whispered "Phil it's ok he knows your blind your fine."

Phil's bottom lip quivered "Please don't treat me diffrent. The worst thing people do to me is when they treat me like im useless. I can deal with the laughs and jokes and even the teasing when I do things wrong but at least they let me be." Sherlock smiled and said proudly "Never you are a brave individual and if you ever need something you just let me know." Phil smiled and then Dan spoke up "Actually Sherlock that's what we are here about. I would like to change my classes so that me and Phil can share all of our classes I can help him by taking notes and stuff and writing things down."

Sherlock smiled "You two are good for each other I'll make sure it happens. Till then you just follow Phil's schedule and if anybody says anything tell them to call me."

Dan smiled even bigger and and grabbed Phil by the waist and dragged him along and sdaying a quick thanks to Sherlock. As they made their way to class Phil couldn't help but blush at the fact that Dan cared so much that he changed his schedule for him.

Before entering the classroom Dan stopped and grabbed Phil by the sholders and said in a kind tone "Phil, do you have a ride home? Cause I was just thinking that I have a car and I could take you home instead of you riding the bus and then you possiably missing your stop."

Phil shook his head no and replied "No I normally walk home with my brother, Martyn, but I'd love a ride home if it isn't to much trouble."

Dan smirked not that Phil could see it. "Nah it's no trouble I can even take your brother home if you want."

"No it's ok, if it weren't for having to take me home he would hang out with Emily, his girlfriend, more often if anything he will get a ride with her."

Dan sighed in his head and said "Awesome! So where do you live exactly?"

"345 Willow Street"

"Dude! I live at 324 Willow Street your only a block away from my place! I can even drive you guys to school in the morning if you wanted."

Dan watched as a huge smile spread across Phil's face. Felling proud that he put it there he started to lead Phil into the class room where they had art together. They found a seat in the far back corner and took out some art supplies. "Hey Dan do you know if they have paint and a canvas?"

"Ya hold on i'll get the canvas. What colors do you need?"

"White, black, gold and dark and light browns please."

Dan went to retrive the desired items and some paint brushes and put them in front of Phil. Phil reched for the canvas and took his pencil out of his book bag. Dan watched as he began scetching on the canvas. Sensing this Phil stated that he was drawing a lion and that it was one of his favorite animals.

Dan said cool and then began on his own drawing. He looked over at Phil every now and then trying to capture all his beauty as cheesy as that sounds but it wasnt working he couldn't draw Phils eyes right. The emotion wasn't there. When the bell rang Dan helped Phil return all the art supplies and clean up. Dan caught sight of the painting and nearly died from jelousy at how good it was. "Phil this looks so realistic this is amazing." Phil for all he's worth blushed a deep shade of red. "Thanks Dan, I wish I could see your sceatch."

Dan chuckled "No you don't it's not that great."

Phil shook his head no "Art is in the eye of the beholder my little bear."

Dan and Phil burst out laughing at the strange nickname


End file.
